October 14, 2015/Chat log
6:32 Cfljony22 LEVEL 23 Id just like to take a moment to thank some people id like to thank my parent all of you guys chicken and thats about it ty brb 6:37 Dragonian King hi guys 6:37 Loving77 hiii silly 6:53 Williamm258 hi bro Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:09 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Will Sup Peep 7:09 Dragonian King hi lily Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:44 Cfljony22 hey silly 7:44 Dragonian King hey jony 7:46 Williamm258 jony 7:46 Flower1470 Hey Jony 7:48 Cfljony22 hey lily yeah Will? u cant just call me then leave me hanging u know 8:01 Williamm258 My second wizard is around the same level as your wizard and I thought you and me can work together because we probably have the same quests 8:10 Flower1470 @Silly http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/130632926813 8:11 Dragonian King lol 8:12 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebeig4oIcnY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNUF1yorkBk bro jony 8:19 Dragonian King spooky hey lily i was definitely not stalking your tumblr and i found the fanart that freaked you out 8:25 Flower1470 ;( 8:25 Williamm258 jony 8:26 Dragonian King just so you know the fanart makes it look a million times worse than it is 8:26 Flower1470 I figured but still (bawling) 8:29 Dragonian King because apparently dipper is magic and doesn't bleed when forks get stuck in his arms and is completely fine later when they get taken out and/or magically disappear (not too sure on that one) 8:30 Loving77 wut 8:31 Dragonian King it makes more sense in context 8:33 Cfljony22 Yes will 8:33 Williamm258 yes to 8:35 Cfljony22 "Jony"- Will a bout 10 min ago 8:37 Williamm258 so you will help me yay 8:42 Cfljony22 WHAT I dont recall you asking that 8:43 Williamm258 My second wizard is around the same level as your wizard and I thought you and me can work together because we probably have the same quests 8:43 Cfljony22 idk if im gonna be on today 8:45 Williamm258 im not Talking about today next time your on 8:50 Cfljony22 eh maybe 8:55 Williamm258 did you get to all of the dungeons 8:57 Cfljony22 idk what level r u 8:58 Williamm258 25 8:58 Cfljony22 im barely 23 8:59 Williamm258 so 2 More to go 9:00 Cfljony22 yeah Peep how did you come up with user name 9:03 Williamm258 Just when you get to level 25 just let me no 9:03 Cfljony22 ok 9:04 Loving77 loving was the name of my first webkinz pet and I just randomly put the 77 on the end bc idk 9:05 Cfljony22 mhmm 9:06 Williamm258 bye 9:06 Flower1470 Bye Will 9:06 Cfljony22 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:07 Flower1470 ooo 9:10 Dragonian King ooo 9:19 Cfljony22 Hey peep i bet you you cant go into where ever Lily is and say hey Lily 9:21 Loving77 wut 9:22 Cfljony22 I BET YOU 1 DOLLA YOU CANT GO TO WHERE LILY IS AND SAY HI LILY YOU JUST CANT DO IT ITS IMPOSSIBLE 9:22 Loving77 why 9:23 Cfljony22 BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE MAKING A BET AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE HERE THATS NOT BORRRING I will draw u a painting if u can do it the best painting you'll ever see 9:25 Loving77 your on a call with lily and just want to hear my voice don't you 9:25 Dragonian King seems legit 9:25 Cfljony22 Uh I already know what you sound like so no 9:26 Loving77 I never talked to you before 9:26 Dragonian King jony has hax 9:27 Cfljony22 Iv heard your voice before but u havent read mine 9:28 Loving77 when did you hear mine 9:28 Cfljony22 ABOUT A WEEK AGO 9:28 Dragonian King how do you read someone's voice 9:28 Cfljony22 nah seriously it was not too long ago 9:29 Loving77 How on earth did you hear me? I never had any microphones on! 9:29 Cfljony22 Exactly I have my ways 9:30 Dragonian King jony is secretly a bush in your house sorry jony the truth is out now 9:31 Flower1470 @Silly how would you know? are you here too? 9:31 Dragonian King yes I am the other bush 9:31 Flower1470 @Peep THEYRE HIDING IN YOUR PLANTS 9:32 Loving77 0_0 9:32 Dragonian King no no no we're not HIDING in the plants we ARE the plants 9:33 Flower1470 D: 9:34 Dragonian King water me plz 9:34 Flower1470 which one of you is the cactus lol 9:35 Dragonian King i'm a plant how should i know do i look like i have eyes?! 9:37 Flower1470 We preformed surgery on the cactus this afternoon So you would know, trust me 9:37 Dragonian King oh jony must be the cactus unless the cactus is chris 9:38 Flower1470 lol he was rotting near the base so we had to cut out the rot 9:48 Cfljony22 the whole thing 9:52 Flower1470 pfft almost 9:55 Dragonian King @Lily https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/70/49/0c/70490cb6c29d4590885505b01445a40b.jpg i gtg, bye guys 9:57 Loving77 bye 9:57 Dragonian King don't forget to water me okay? 9:57 Loving77 sure 9:58 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 ooo 10:03 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:06 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015